ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Service Center
The Service Center was created by Ren. ---- Ok, so I have made many services, including My Pixelating Service and The Animating Service. Now, I have decided to combine all my services so you won't have to go to every single service page just come here and get a link to go to a page. Now, I have updated my services and may have deleted some, so some things may change, whether you may like it or not. To order in a Service, look below. Oh, and two more things before you get to the Services. One, I will not always complete your orders real fast like I used to in the summer. We all go to school, people. Second, i will still describe all the services because of the people who have not seen my services. If you want, you can add you're own service to one of the categories. ---- Most of you already knew'' Ren had a pixelating service''. For people who know what pixels are, but don't understand what pixelating is, pixellating means to transform a pic that usually can't have it's color changed easily to one that can. If you don't understand (which you probably don't) look at this example. You see how the picture of Splixson (the fanfiction alien) on the left looks as if it can't be colored in so easily? Well, if you had this picture and you wanted us to change it, we would be able to change it to the picture on the right. See how the picture on the right looks so clear and plain? That's what we are able to do. Impressed? Then you can send us a pic''' THAT ISN'T ALREADY PIXELATED''' to us. All you have to do is ask one of the pixelators (which is Ren, for now) on thier message wall to pixellize for you. If you want to sign up, please contact Ren and ask him. He will post a pic of some stuff to see what level of pixellating you are at. You are not aloud to send me your own picture of a pixelized painting. Who ever wants to add their Service to pixelating must ask Ren, and if I agree you can add your service to the page to the link on the bottom leads to;. The Service Page/Pixelating ---- Supported by the Creators of the The Animating Service The Animation Service is.... ---- By Lego (if he accepts), and Ren might help him. Mhmm, there is a service category based on Omnitrix features. What I mean is we can; draw holograms, make real-life data on Omnitrixes, make real-life data on omnitrixes, make different drawing styles of Aliens (note:this is different from the drawing service). For example, if there was an animal omnitrix, we could say this.... (you can skip this if you understand what i'm takling about.) The Anitrix is an Omnitrix able to morph an average humaniod to an animal. This is how it works. Category:Services Category:Art Services